These Bullets Won't Kill You, Probably
by various crimes
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots filled with lots of pairings. Yaoi. Imagine Squalo in the Slytherin Quidditch outfit! silly? sexy? Dino/Squalo Mukuro/Tsuna Fuuta/Lambo others
1. Shark Bait

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you like Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter you may appreciate this little story.

It focuses primarily on DinoxSqualo with Vongola as Gryffindor and Varia as the Slytherin team. Furthermore if you have seen the HP films there will be a ton of things taken directly from said films. I do not own a quidditch handbook so a lot of the rules may not be quite accurate (sorry).

Disclaimer: I am not the mastermind behind the characters of KHR or the world of HP.

* * *

Shark Bait

Even with the sun shinning bright it was still a chilly day. The wind tore through wild orange-blond hair framing a thin jaw and determined brown eyes, the color of hot chocolate sans marshmallows. The young man walked under the deep blue sky proudly with a broom in hand as if it were the most natural thing to do. His usual clumsiness vanished once he set foot on the Quidditch pitch. Coach Lal Mirch, with arms crossed under her breasts, called the captains of the two teams forward. Dino Cavallone squared his shoulders and walked purposefully to the center of the perfectly kept field. All the while doing his best to stare down Xanxus, The captain of Varia. However, his efforts were sadly lost on the other's hardened red glare that seemed to shoot fire. They shook hands, and Dino shook out his hand afterward trying to bring feeling back to his poor crushed fingers. He quickly straddled his broom and kicked off the ground launching into the air without another glance at the obnoxious captain. He could hear snickers behind him. He turned and was taken aback by the sight of silver eyes shinning in cold metallic mirth. He forced a grin at the equally silver haired boy and cocked his head to the side waiting for him to make a rude comment.

"You alright there? It looks like you can barely hold onto your broom!"

"Worry about yourself." Dino hissed angrily.

A strange twinkle entered his opponent's eyes.

"How considerate of you!" he shouted drawing his teammates to him like flies to thestral manure, "You always were weak which is why you're going to lose!"

"We shall see." Dino answered softly turning his back on everyone and swiftly flying to his spot in front of the goals.

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Players take your positions." The female coach shouted in a booming voice that echoed around the whole stadium. Both teams quickly did as they were told. Yamamoto flew to the back and hovered for an instant next to Dino,

"We'll feed 'em to the sharks." He growled before leaning forward and taking off to go to his set place. Dino's eyes widened a fraction as he thought of how much the usually kind and goofy guy changed whenever sports were involved.

The silver haired boy gripped his broom more tightly than was necessary. He clenched his jaw in anticipation as adrenaline coursed through his veins; at last he would show that pansy just who was stronger. His green robe felt snug across shoulder blades with his name blazing in perfect silver across the back, Superbi with the number three just underneath. It was his destiny to wear such robes and to be on this team. He flashed a sharp grin at his captain. Yes, this was just as much his team as it was that of Xanxus. They gave each other quick nods. The whistle blew and the game began.

The quaffle was promptly snatched out of the air by the Vongola team. Bianchi tucked the ball to her side as if it were a precious baby. She quickly steered her broom around several of the Varia members before flying full tilt to the first of three hoops; She threw the ball with one hand using all her might sending it straight through the goal.

"Goal! That's ten points Vongola!" The announcer, Haru squealed. Gokudera whooped and waved his bat at his sister, who was thankfully wearing yellow goggles. She gave him a small smile and returned to chasing the quaffle once it was brought back into play.

Xanxus was shouting at his team, why couldn't anyone stop her? Even while still yelling he managed to grab the quaffle, after giving Basil of the Vongola team a hard kick in the side. Basil shut his big blue eyes and wrapped his arm across his stomach, He opened them to cast Xanxus the darkest look he had ever given anyone,

"Thou art a cheater!" he proclaimed. No one listened. All eyes were on Xanxus and his fellow chasers as they rushed toward the opposite hoops. The red eyed scar covered face leader shot upward and dropped the quaffle down to Squalo who caught it as if he had been practicing quidditch in his sleep. He then spun upside-down while still holding on to his broom to avoid Bianchi's out stretched hand. She pulled back however when he entered the shooting zone, she did not want to block the goalkeeper's vision. Dino watched as a silver and green streak hurtled in his direction. Squalo couldn't prevent himself from taunting the keeper first.

"Scared Cavallone?"

"You wish." He scoffed.

With surprising speed Squalo changed direction and threw the ball from behind his back. This trick was nothing to Dino's trained eye as he easily caught it and threw it to Ryohei on the left.

Squalo growled and shot a scathing glare at his one time friend. Dino merely grinned back at him. Squalo spat and flew away looking for an opportunity to gain back the ball. Ryohei tossed the quaffle to Basil who, though still hurt, continued to persevere. Xanxus made a hand signal to Squalo and he immediately flew to the side of Basil shouldering him into a red covered tower wall. Basil cried out but did not drop the quaffle. Squalo decided to take more drastic measures and punched the smaller boy in the cheek. Basil lost control of his broom and plummeted down closing his eyes from the hit, but he did not let go and he remained flying true. Squalo would have applauded his tenacity but then Xanxus attacked him from above, kicking him hard in the back. The ball and the boy tumbled to the ground. Without even checking to see if he was all right Squalo scooped up the quaffle and quickly shot back to the Vongola hoops. The crowd booed such harsh tactics and cheered on Vongola.

"Let's go Von-go-la!" They chanted. Squalo sneered; he had only one thing on his mind, the sole obstacle in his way to winning. Come to think of it, what the hell was Viper doing? He glanced around the field looking for their smallest team member and their seeker. The tiny figure sat high above everyone floating in absolute serenity. Squalo groaned that guy had no idea where to find the golden snitch.

Dino felt torn, he had to protect his post but his teammate had fallen and seemed to be in pain. However, he couldn't see very well from where he perched. Bianchi flew over Basil calling to him,

"Basil are you okay!" She shouted, but she did not touch down to the ground quite yet, the game had not been put on hold. He moaned but got up on his knees giving her a thumbs up. She sighed with relief and flew back upward. He stood and joined her up in the air.

This time Squalo was not going to waste any time, he threw the ball as hard as he could toward a hoop that seemed to be a good distance away from Dino; he was wrong. Dino swatted the ball down with the tail end of his broom. Squalo smirked because miracle of miracles Belphegor was actually in a position to help. The little blond prince caught the ball as if it was his birthday cake. The younger man gripped the quaffle by the indents and tossed it into the air before flipping his body around on his broom and kicking it sending the ball at an impossible angle straight through a hoop. Even Squalo was shocked by this display.

Dino sat frozen his mouth hung open in utter disbelief. That look alone was worth all the drills that Xanxus put them through; Squalo shivered at the thought.

"Ten points Varia!" Haru was forced to announce. She was very biased because the boy she wanted to marry was on the Vongola team. In fact he was supposed to be playing today as seeker, however due to some new rule that glasses could not be worn on the field he had to step down. He absolutely refused to wear contacts or the bulky prescription goggles. He never really liked Quidditch that much anyway and he knew of someone who could do a good job in his place.

Dino's heart thumped uneasily as he heard the announcement and was bothered that it was a tied match, so far. He looked around for their seeker. The seeker was flying high in slow circles around the pitch. It was obvious that she had not caught sight of the little winged ball. She almost looked like she was lying down on her broom; he swallowed hoping that he did not make a mistake in trusting Tsuna's choice of seeker. He didn't know anything about Chrome other than the fact that she could be a very fast flyer and that she tried really hard. Well, she looked particularly languid at the moment. Dino shook his head and returned to concentrating on the match, he had to believe that she would do her best.

Gokudera paused after giving a bludger a solid whack. He didn't aim it toward anyone just away from himself. Those enchanted iron balls would go after anyone after all. Yamamoto presented him a happy smile,

"Nice one!"

"Like I need your compliments!" Gokudera snapped haughtily, while inside he glowed.

"Hey I'll cover Basil can you keep a look out for the bludgers?" Yamamoto grimaced, showing a rare angry face. "I don't like the way Varia plays." He stated flatly.

"You don't even have to ask." Gokudera retorted flicking some silvery hair out of green tinted eyes. "That bastard, if Xanxus wasn't the headmaster's adopted son I'd slaughter him." He snarled.

"That's the thing Xanxus has been a jerk since - forever but I expected better from Squalo." Yamamoto murmured.

"Don't worry about it let's just win this thing okay?"

"Right!" He smiled cheerfully making Gokudera blush and avert his eyes. Yamamoto took off to situate himself somewhere close to Basil so that he would not have to suffer any more injuries in this game. Gokudera rolled his eyes at his own foolishness; this was not the time to be observing a certain black haired boy glide across the sky.

Basil did in fact get the quaffle and with Yamamoto close by Squalo had a hard time trying to take the quaffle from him. However, Xanxus was still free to do as he pleased and he pulled on the back of Basil's broom trying to bring him within arm's reach in order to inflict further damage. Basil yelped when a head of silver hair appeared in front of him. They were on a collision course and Squalo did not look as if he were going to move.

Out of the corner of his eye Yamamoto spotted an iron bludger incredibly nearby; in an instant he had an idea. He slammed the small bat into the iron ball sending it right at Squalo's head. Right after he did it, he regretted it. The massive iron ball struck Squalo without mercy like pelting rain.

He heard a loud 'womph' sound and his head snapped to the side before he blacked out. He dropped from his broom like a kite without any wind. Yamamoto couldn't believe his eyes, he had aimed for Squalo but he couldn't imagine that it would actually connect in such a way. He couldn't move. Xanxus managed to wrestle the quaffle out of Basil's trembling fingers. People fell all the time in this game; no one did anything when Basil fell. In actuality Bianchi had asked if he were okay but it was an unspoken rule not to stop in the middle of a game.

Some rules were meant to be broken.

Dino left the hoops as soon as he saw Squalo's limp body plummet from such a terrible height. With a burst of speed he turned into a blur of red and gold like a vivid burning fire. He shot down as fast as he could toward Squalo's falling figure. He grit his teeth, he wasn't going to make it, at this rate Squalo would hit the ground with savage force. He could only watch as Squalo landed on his back with a sickening thud. His head bounced up a bit under the impact before coming back down and tilting to the side. Dino's landing was not much better. He tumbled in an awkward somersault when the tip of his broom rammed into the dirt first, flinging him over the front end. When he sat up he could see Squalo's face, blood dripped from his ear and dark red splotched his cheek from underneath his pale skin, the beginning of what would be an enormous bruise. He jogged to his side and brushed some hair away that was stuck to his battered face.

Squalo's eyelids twitched twice and then they slowly opened blinking a few times he adjusted his head on his pillow. A pillow- he must be in the infirmary, he snorted.

"So you're awake." The familiar voice drew his attention and he turned to the sound.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Just checking in on you."

"You shouldn't have bothered." Squalo twisted his chin away with a huff.

"I had no idea that Yamamoto would be so- rough, don't worry he's being properly chastised."

"Really? How?" He asked amused that Dino, his rival, was sitting here apologizing in such a roundabout way.

"I'm forcing him to watch all the old films of previous Qudditch matches so he learns how a beater should act in certain situations." They both chuckled. Dino gazed at the white bandages that were wrapped around Squalo's forehead and down under his chin. He looked as if he were about to be mummified. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What?" The brash boy nearly shouted, he would have shouted if he hadn't just woken up with painkillers swimming around in his system.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Dino clasped his hands together and stared at his fingers, he sighed and looked back up into Squalo's eyes, "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

"You should probably leave-" His eyes widened as he remembered exactly why he was in the infirmary in the first place. "Did we win?" He asked with emotion. The word 'we' struck Dino, he had meant Varia of course, but for a moment Dino wished that he could honestly use the word 'we' to describe the two of them. Squalo growled in frustration.

"Yes you did. Varia won."

And Squalo was silent.

That was definitely not the reaction that he was expecting. Dino reached out and gripped his shoulder, "Good job- I guess I'm going to have to train some more." He scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly.

"He didn't visit me huh?" he positively seethed. "Those bastards none of them did." He exclaimed voice rising in volume as his anger grew.

"Squalo?"

"It's nothing, it's fine. We won that's all that matters." He breathed heavily through his nose. "Don't give me that look!"

Dino shook his head with a sad small smile.

"I always- I always wanted to know why you joined Varia."

He looked as if he were about to say something but then opted to keep his mouth shut. After a long drawn out pause Dino cleared his throat and walked out the door without a backward glance. Squalo watched him go, heard the door click closed, and listened to the footsteps fade away.

"This is just how we are." The Varian whispered to himself.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

This Can't Be Happening

It was Monday morning and he was late, more than a little late. Tsuna pumped his scrawny arms and legs running up several flights of stairs. Jeez how many steps were there? He was already panting but thankfully there were no other students around to witness him, because they were all already in class! He turned a corner and kept sprinting until he found the right room. The door was still open, what a relief! Maybe he could just slip in and no one would notice. He bent and grasped his knees in the doorway trying to catch his breath. After several laborious gasps he stood up straight ready to apologize for his tardiness but there was no professor to be seen. He let out a long sigh, was he lucky or what?

His friend Yamamoto had already saved a seat for him and he was making strange flapping motions with his arms with a panicked expression. That was odd, did he want to sit with Tsuna that much? He smiled and waved at him. Then he noticed the snow-white owl perched on top of the front desk. It radiated power and energy the type that could suffocate a person. Tsuna could already feel tingles running down his spine, it was just a bird; there was no need to be afraid even if it did happen to have creepy bicolor eyes. Its wings suddenly unfurled and it launched itself off the desk. In the blink of an eye a man stood with one blue and one red eye. The smile on his face was far from pleasant.

"I've been waiting for you." He purred. Why did he make it sound like they were the only two people in the room? Tsuna's heart began pounding quicker than a rabbit's and the man was walking closer, his long legs eating the ground. Tsuna was frightened his palms were hot and sweaty, though that could have been from the run. He swallowed and his eyes just kept getting more and more round like a mouse that's been backed into a corner. His professor stopped and looked down on him with such intensity that Tsuna forgot to exhale. In the back of his terrified mind he also noticed that he was shockingly slightly aroused. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked in a sinfully low voice. It was the type of voice you would want to hear right before you died. Why did he think that?

"Wh-what?"

"Obviously not. You may take your seat Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah. Yes sir." He couldn't even tear his eyes away from him, though his body wanted to duck and run for the chair he just kept staring. To make things worse the professor definitely noticed. Finally he managed to wake up and find his seat. It was almost as if he had been paralyzed.

"Dude you are so lucky to be alive right now." Gokudera whispered as Tsuna squeezed between him and Yamamoto.

"Yeah." He answered warily.

"Did you bring a pet?" Yamamoto asked in a chipper voice.

"Huh?"

"Today we're supposed to change an animal into something," Gokudera supplied, "I forgot to remind you Tsuna, I'm sorry."

"No that's okay it's my fault." He looked around the room and sure enough there were animals everywhere. Gokudera's pet cat Uri was curled up in his lap and Yamamoto's swallow sat on his shoulder. Ugh, today was not his day. He felt a whisper of air on the back of his neck accompanied by a strange laugh,

"Ufufufufu." He shivered and clasped a hand to the back of his neck turning sharply, but no one was there. He faced forward and saw their professor standing at the chalkboard with a long piece of white chalk in hand.

"I am Rokudo Mukuro . . . you may call me professor." A chilling quiet overtook the room because he was being utterly serious. "This is the incantation for turning your animal into a box." He spoke while writing the words. Students began scratching down notes or whispering it out loud. Amongst all the noise in the room Tsuna noticed his shoulder bag move. He sat up startled and stared at it maybe it was only his imagination. Then two yellow eyes peered out at him from the hollow of the bag. He held in a yelp as a green chameleon climbed out of the bag and made its way toward him. It was Leon Reborn's chameleon; he must have known that Tsuna would forget. Reborn was the grounds keeper and a very dear friend he also taught the class for taking care of mythological creatures, which was why he wasn't quite certain what to think when Leon sat down on his desk before him. Pretty soon popping noises were going off left and right, and there were various small boxes littering the desks.

He looked determinedly into Leon's yellow eyes pulling out his wand and reciting the incantation. Nothing happened. He glanced over at Uri, who was a cat no more and then looked back at Yamamoto who held a small box in his hand. Darn it! He waved his wand and repeated the magic sentences. He blinked at Leon and Leon blinked too. Gahhhhh! Tsnua pushed up his white sleeves and rolled his shoulders back. It was time to get serious. He hazarded a peek at the board visibly relaxing when he saw that their teacher was wandering around the room picking up other student's boxes and chuckling at them. His stomach twisted when he leaned over Hibari's desk, of course he would, Kyoya Hibari had been the first one to turn his hedgehog into a box. He clenched his fists and focused on Leon. He tried to block out all noise and distractions, but when he did that he could hear the sound of the professor's voice more clearly. That laugh, he'd heard it before in this class. He could feel eyes on him and for some reason it didn't scare him he even welcomed it. He chanted the proper words, waved the wand the perfect amount, and opened his eyes to find Leon with a bubble hanging from his mouth. He was sleeping! Tsuna wanted to cry.

"It looks like someone is in need of my assistance." How did that man get over here so fast?

"Uh um no I think I can get it." He said praying that his professor would leave but also hoping that he wouldn't.

"My my a stubborn one well be all means try again." He did and he failed. Mukuro chuckled with another deceptively soft smile, but Tsuna knew that that only meant trouble.

"If you can not perform this spell correctly by the end of this period I will be seeing you in detention."

"What that's a little-"

"Need I remind you that you were also late Mr. Sawada?"

"No sir."

"I look forward to seeing you again." He said in what could have been a sultry manner if not for the deadly glare. Great his teacher hated him and he already knew that he wouldn't be able to do the spell. Gokudera nudged him with his elbow.

"Don't worry I can help you!" He said a bit too loud.

"Shh don't let him hear you." Tsuna squeaked.

"You have to hold your wand like a motorcycle handle-"

"No I would say you hold it more like a bat-" Yamamoto cut in.

"Who asked for your input idiot!"

"Gokudera, calm down." The two of them were beyond listening as they bickered and fought. Sighing mournfully he gazed down at Leon and put his elbows on the desk resting his chin on his arms. He reached out with his index finger and poked Leon in the side, "Can't you turn into anything?" He pleaded halfheartedly. Surprisingly Leon did, he transformed into a hammer. Tsuna picked up the green hammer in amazement. What had he done? Before he knew it Leon was morphing again and this time into a gun. He heard a gasp from beside him.

"Tsuna what are you doing?" Gokudera yelled when he saw what Tsuna held in his hand. Tsuna screeched and dropped the weapon.

"I- I didn't do anything!"

"Oh my." Mukuro Rokudo bent and picked up the gun. Turning it over and over in his palm seemingly enthralled. "I must study this." He said voice firm.

"Professor?" Tsuna could kick himself but he needed to know that Leon would be okay Reborn would murder him if anything happened to Leon.

"Class dismissed." He intoned.

"But sir!" Tsuna raced to catch up with him as students pushed by to get out the door. Rokudo Mukuro spun around facing him and frowned. Tsuna died on the spot.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story also took place in the HP universe, I may not always write there though.

Please tell me if I made any mistakes I will definitely fix them! Furthermore if any readers would like to see some different pairings I am always pretty open for requests. Thank you for reading!


	3. My Worst Enemy's Wedding

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is another Reborn fic with ideas taken from another film. Furthermore, the movie this time is not Harry Potter but rather My Best Friend's Wedding. If you have not seen the movie I do not wish to spoil any scenes so be warned. I decided to write this as a script to make it more interesting and an even faster read. I have never written a script before so there are probably many flaws but I still hope you are able to enjoy it : )

* * *

MY WORST ENEMY'S WEDDING

Characters: Mukuro-M

Tsuna- T

Chrome- C

Kyoko- K

Part I

SCENE: Mukuro Rokudo sleeps soundly in a hotel room somewhere in Japan.

(The phone rings)

M--No.

He rolls over in bed ignoring the phone.

(The phone keeps ringing.)

He faces the phone, opens his eyes with a look of hostility and answers it.

M--Hello?

T--Hi! Guess what?

M--No.

He almost hangs up.

T--Come on guess!

M--You just discovered time travel?

T--No but that would be awesome! Guess again.

M—-You got a puppy.

T—-Ah you'll never get it. Are you ready for this? I'm getting married!

The audience sees Mukuro's frown turn into a scowl as he sits up in bed and turns on his bedside lamp.

M –-What did you say?

T— -Can you believe it? Me! I'm getting married in June. Do you remember that girl I had a huge crush on in middle school?

M— -Yes how could I forget? You never shut up about her.

(Tsuna laughs)

T— We met again in college and well it turns out she feels the same way and we're going to get married. Isn't it amazing?

M—-Amazing.

T—- Oh you'll love her! She was pretty back then but she's gorgeous now and so sweet!

M— -Hm.

T- -I can hardly wait until you meet her!

M- -Hm.

T—-And I'm sure she'll like you too, once she gets to know you, you guys will be the greatest of friends.

M— -Friends? Meet? Hold on who said anything about meeting?

T— -But you're going to come to my wedding right? I always thought you'd be there . . .and I was hoping you would be my best man.

M— -No. Absolutely not I'm too busy.

T- -You can't just decide that so quickly! How could you not be there for me on the most important day of my life!

M- -It's just one day, and what made you think I would just drop everything I'm doing to join your little celebration?

T- -You really are a jerk. I can't believe I ever considered you my friend.

M- -Likewise.

They both hang up their phones. Sighing Mukuro stands up and walks to the mini fridge with alcoholic beverages inside. He takes out a drink and snaps open the can. He takes a sip while still standing.

M- -Married. [He says to himself and takes another sip]

FADE OUT

Part II.

Scene I: Mukuro has been persuaded by Tsuna to travel to Italy where the wedding is going to take place. Mukuro, Tsuna, his future bride and friends are all gathered at a bar, which also happens to have karaoke.

T- -I'm so glad you came. [He speaks into Mukuro's ear over the noise and music]

M - -I couldn't miss your important day now could I?

T - -Come on let's find a table where we can all fit.

K— -Oh my goodness Tsuna, how did you find this place it's so cool.

T- -I'm glad you like it Kyoko Chan!

K - -We should sing too, everyone else seems to be having a lot of fun!

Tsuna glances at Mukuro quickly with a nervous expression.

T— -Uh, um don't you think we should just watch other people go?

K— -Please? For me?

T- -I um I really, that is

Mukuro bends close and places a hand on his shoulder.

M - -Don't worry Tsuna.

He walks to the stage and calmly picks up the microphone.

Tsuna sighs and sinks into his chair in relief. He smiles and mouths out the words, Thank you. Mukuro nods back.

M— -Hello. [He says into the microphone addressing the crowd]

Kyoko whistles and claps her hands along with others at the table.

M— -This is a very special night, because my best friend is getting married.

This brings about a roar of applause. He waits for it to die down before speaking.

M— -So without further ado I give you, Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Tsuna gasps and his face takes on a comical expression.

M- -Come on don't be shy.

Mukuro makes come hither motions with the microphone.

M - -Come on up here everyone is waiting.

Tsuna's entire face is red and he glares at Mukuro. After a moment he stands and walks up the steps onto the stage.

T— -How could you? [He whispers}

M - -Why whatever do you mean? [He replies just as softly.]

T – -You know I can't sing. [He whines.]

M— -Why don't you present your bride to be with a love song? [He says loudly into the microphone]

By this point Tsuna is shaking.

M --Uh oh it looks like my good friend is getting wedding jitters.

Tsuna pins him with another hard look and grabs the microphone from him.

T— -Tthis song is for you Kyoko. [He stammers]

Mukuro retreats off the stage and joins everyone at the table.

Tsuna starts to sing the song from Titanic off key, with several mistakes and no sense of timing. His voice sounds like that of a dying animal.

The people at other tables laugh, jeer, and throw crumpled up napkins at him. He pauses when a napkin hits him in the face. Kyoko stands up and climbs on top of her chair.

K - -Do your best Tsuna! [She calls clasping her hands together and smiling at him]

Tsuna smiles back and continues singing even louder than before.

{Once moooore you oopen the door and you're heeeeeere in my heart and my heart will go on and on}

Soon the room is filled with praise and encouragement. Some people even pick up candles and wave them with the speed of Tsuna's singing.

Afterwards everyone claps and Tsuna stumbles down the stairs.

Kyoko stands and meets him on his way to his seat.

K—-That was terrible! Horrible! No good Tsuna but I loved it. [She hugs him, clasping her hands behind his neck and pulling him down into a long passionate kiss.]

Mukuro picks up his fork and pricks his finger with the end.

Scene II: The next day Mukuro, Tsuna, his future bride and friends are at a restaurant having lunch.

M— -Allow me to introduce my dear Chrome.

T- -It's so nice to meet you, thank you for coming all the way out here to attend my wedding.

C— -It's wonderful to finally meet you too Tsuna, I've heard so much about you.

M - -Ah, but I think it's time that others heard our news as well, wouldn't you agree Chrome?

C— -Ah, um yes, we have something we would like to share with you Tsuna.

T— -What is it?

M - -Chrome and I are engaged.

T— -What!

M— -Chrome and I are planning to be wed we just haven't picked the date yet.

T— -I I'm sorry it's just that, it's just that I always thought you were gay. [Tsuna admits looking incredulously at Mukuro]

M— -Hm. What gave you that idea?

T— -Um. Well.

C— -Oh it's all right. You see Mukuro Sama would sometimes pretend to be gay.

T- -Why in the world would he do that?

M – -For a good laugh of course. [Mukuro swishes around the wine in his glass and chuckles.]

T – -That's ridiculous.

Mukuro takes Chrome's hand and kisses it. Chrome blushes and whispers something to Mukuro who says something back secretively.]

T— -Okay then how did the two of you meet?

K – -I want to know how you proposed! [Kyoko squeals]

M – -Ah, it's not a very long story we met in the school library at college and I proposed to her in the most romantic spot I could think of.

K— -Where was that?

M— -At her home on the farm beneath a tree and beside a flowing stream. Isn't that right Chrome dear?

C— -Oh. Yes. It was very romantic.

Mukuro places his fingers around her chin tilts her head toward him and plants a kiss on her lips. Tsuna spills his glass of water all over the tablecloth and onto his lap.

Scene III

Mukuro and Tsuna decide to take a taxi upon leaving the restaurant and explore Venice before going back to the hotel, or family home in Tsuna's case. Neither of them had ever been to Venice and Mukuro thought it would be a good idea to try going on a boat ride while they were there. [They both get into a gondola.]

T- -You never told me you had feelings for Chrome.

M - -You never asked.

T – -I wish you had told me, I could have done something for you instead of only thinking of my own wedding bliss. Am I invited to your wedding?

M- -Is that really what you want?

[They stare at each other for a bit.]

T— -Of course I would love to come, you've already done so much for Kyoko and I.

M - -I'm not marrying Chrome.

T- -What?

M— -I do not care for her in that way. She is a dear friend but nothing more.

T – -Then why did you tell everyone that you were engaged?

M- -I wanted to make you jealous.

T- -Oh Mukuro. You can't say things like that!

M— -Why not?

T- -I'm going to be married in a few days, you can't tell me something like that, it's not fair.

M- -What isn't fair?

T- -You. You're a real jerk you know that?

M- -Likewise.

They embrace and kiss in broad daylight.

END

* * *

Quick Note: The song in the karaoke scene in the film is not from Titanic I changed the song simply because I thought the other would be more well known. Thank you very much for reading!~


	4. Don't Have a Cow

Don't Have a Cow

It looked like a normal home enclosed behind a concrete wall. There weren't any pets to be seen in the tiny yard. The walkway was also brief, leading directly to the front steps; in short there was nothing remarkable about the house. This didn't really mean much of course since Fuuta had learned long ago never to judge a book by its cover, but sometimes he still made that mistake. Like today, he wanted everything to run smoothly so he studied the house belonging to the family who wished for him to look after their child. That was his job he was a professional babysitter and a very good one at that. The last kid that he took care of cried when he left begging him not to go. Her face had turned beet red and he did his best to deliver a kind and gentle goodbye. He smiled at the memory and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again more loudly and still no one came to door. He hesitantly let himself inside.

"Hello?" He called. He took a few cautious steps into the main hallway. To his immediate right was the kitchen and he could see a young man seated at the table. "Excuse me?" He queried politely.

"Hmm?" The man turned with noodles hanging from his lips and into a white mug. He had chopsticks held loosely in his fingers and he was wearing the strangest outfit. A formfitting black blazer was over what appeared to be a cow printed button up top. The first few buttons were undone and his hair was a black wavy controlled mess. He had no idea how his hair could look like wet seaweed and still be neat but it did. He also noticed that he had one grass green eye while the other was closed in a perpetual wink.

"Um, I'm looking for a Lambo kun." Fuuta said glancing around the room for any sign of others.

"My name is Lambo." The man drawled after slurping up more noodles.

"You- you're Lambo san?" Fuuta asked in amazement.

"Yes I am and who are you?" He questioned in a completely disinterested voice.

"I'm Fuuta san I work for a babysitting agency and your mother called for my help, now I see there must have been some kind of mistake." He looked more meaningfully at the man seated before him; He must be close to my age, he thought.

"Ah, Sawada dono is not my mother even though it feels like she is," He set the mug down and turned slightly in his chair lifting a heel to his opposite knee. "She's my host mother, currently she has gone to Italy for a romantic holiday with her husband and Tsuna-ni, her real son, is at summer camp." He sighed resting his elbow on the table and leaning his head against his hand. "She must have felt guilty about leaving me here alone."

"I see." Fuuta stated calmly. However, he shuffled his feet and glanced at the man who did not look at all fazed by the situation. "Would you like for me to leave?"

This received raised eyebrows, "Why?" He asked.

"It just seems like you are much too old to be in need of -"

"How old do you think I am?" He interrupted.

"I would say close to my age, about twenty."

"Hmm. I'm fifteen years old."

"Really? You look older."

"I can surprise people." He slowly began circling the rim of his mug with his finger. Without looking away from playing with the cup he spoke in the same bored tone, "You can leave if you want to but personally I don't mind if you stay."

Fuuta thought about it, there truly was no need for him to stay but on the other hand this could be the easiest job he'd ever come across, plus he'd get paid. He smiled a warm smile and pulled out a chair.

"So Fuuta did you always want to become a babysitter?"

"Please call me Fuuta san and no this is not my dream job, but I like it."

"Hmm. Tsuna-ni wanted to be a robot, it's strange how things don't always turn out the way you want them to." Fuuta couldn't really tell if he was joking or being serious.

"I guess that's true." He murmured. Gradually he got used to the one eyed gaze and the slow way he spoke. Fuuta fixed them two cups of tea and whipped up a fruit salad. He figured that Lambo san should have something more to eat than just ramen.

They then moved to the living room and watched some television. Lambo san seemed keenly interested in Animal Planet and Fuuta didn't mind joining him. They watched wild animal attacks and Lambo san jumped every time the crocodile struck. Seemingly out of nowhere he turned and looked at Fuuta with excitement in his eye.

"Do you wanna play a game?" He asked positively beaming.

"Um, what sort of game?" Fuuta was a bit shocked by this sudden display of emotion. Then Lambo san pulled out a pair of fake, at least he hopped they were fake, cow horns. He then proceeded to place them at the top of his head like mini devil horns. Fuuta just stared.

"I thought we could play Matador . . ." When Lambo san finally noticed Fuuta's expression he withered. He brought the two horns down and laid his hands in his lap, still holding them in his grasp, he shut his eye and chuckled glumly.

"You're right it was a stupid idea." He looked as if he were about to burst into tears. Fuuta gazed at him and his dejected disposition. He took in the bent shoulders; how his hair fell into his eyes even his clothes seemed wrinkled with his sadness. Wait, was stupid actually written there? Sure enough in bold sharpie the word was scrawled across one of the horns. This caught him off guard, did he write that or did someone else? Well no matter, the game was obviously important to Lambo san. He stood up and smiled down at him.

"All right let's play." Lambo san's demeanor changed and he jumped off the couch grinning with both green eyes shinning. Fuuta had thought that he couldn't open both eyes. They were perfect, as perfect as green fields on a sunny day.

Lambo san picked up a red pillow carrying it along with the horns he blasted out the back door.

"Lambo san!" Fuuta called running in his wake. The yard was hardly spacious so it didn't take him long to confront Lambo san. He picked up the red pillow that he had left on the ground.

"Okay so I just wave this around right?" He asked, feeling a little silly.

"Haven't you ever seen a bullfight?" He queried, as if not having seen one was pure lunacy.

"Um no, I don't really care for people poking creatures with sharp instruments and then acting surprised when they get angry-"

"And you think I do!" Lambo san exclaimed appalled. He shook his head around, much like a bull in fact, before sighing. "That's not it, it's the bull, the majesty of the animal, the way it moves, the hot air blowing through its nostrils, and the black eyes that can change so dramatically from calm to rage." He shrugged, "Yeah I admit I like it better when they are peaceful and placid, but they sure can fight!" His eyes glowed and he grinned defiantly, as if he were getting ready himself.

"Even if I have not seen a fight I think I can understand how to play. I hold this pillow while you charge."

"Yep! But don't get scared like Tsuna-ni!" How could anyone be afraid of a person who was just pretending? Lambo san put his hands up with the horns, bowed his head low and even pawed the ground twice with one foot. And then he came running faster than Fuuta had anticipated.

He quickly held the pillow out to the side firmly holding the two corners so that he wouldn't drop it. Lambo san must not be able to see anything but the fresh mowed lawn, yet he was charging anyway. Fuuta gasped as he bowled into him knocking them both over.

"Y- you're supposed to aim for the red!" Fuuta finally cried once air returned to his lungs. Lambo san wasn't listening he got up on his hands hovering over Fuuta before flopping back down on him.

"What are you doing?" Fuuta piped.

"Hmmm. You smell nice." Lambo san murmured, moving his nose down from his neck and across his collarbone that was covered by his dark green button up shirt. Lambo san continued sniffing him, which was beginning to alarm Fuuta.

"Uh-Um-"

"You smell like candy." He cooed he then pulled out the lifesaver that he had stowed away in his chest pocket. "Yum, thank you Fuuta." He acknowledged sucking on the treat. He stood up, retrieved the horns and sauntered back into the house.

"I'm acting like a first rate idiot!" He scolded himself, sitting up and picking back up the pillow he had dropped after being run into.

Lambo san opened the door and peered out at him curiously,

"Ne Fuuta do you want to eat an early supper? I'm hungry."

"Please call me Fuuta san- and I think food sounds like a good idea." He followed Lambo san into the kitchen, where he then made some mighty fine fried rice.

Night fell upon them before either of them was ready. Lambo san showed him to the guest room pouting.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Tsuna-ni reads me stories."

"Really?" Fuuta asked with delicate raised eyebrows.

"Yes, age doesn't matter when you want to hear a good story." He snapped with arms crossed.

"Okay fine, but only one and then we'll go to sleep."

Lambo san was in the mood for Ferdinand. Because it was a simple children's book, Fuuta finished it quickly and made his way to the door.

"Fuuta?" Lambo san asked from under the covers of his bed.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you stayed." He said in almost a whisper.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lambo." Fuuta replied turning off the lights.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this wasn't in the HP world . . . and I doubt this would happen in the real world either, both the characters are too old to act like children, but I thought it would make a sweet story. Is this love or a beautiful friendship? Please review if you want and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
